power_levelfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PUNCH-MAN Power Levels
Saitama Introduction Arc Saitama (suppressed): 2,000,000 Vaccine Man: 700,000 Vaccine Man (Transformation): 1,050,000 Genos: 1,360,000 Mosquito Girl: 1,100,000 Mosquito Girl (Blood): 1,560,000 Genos 2.0: 1,560,000 Kamykuri: 240,000 Armored Gorilla: 960,000 Ground Dragon: 200,000 Beast King: 1,600,000 Beast King (Ultimate Move): 2,400,000 Carnage Kabuto: 3,400,000 Carnage Kabuto (Carnage Mode): 6,800,000 Saitama vs Genos Genos (Max)- 3,000,000 Saitama (Death Punch)- 10,000,000 Rumoured Monster Arc Kombu Infinity- 5,600,000 Spring Mustouche- 2,560,000 Golden Ball- 4,800 Genos- 4,000,000 Saitama (Suppressed)- 50,000,000 Giant Meteor Arc Genos- 7,000,000 Bang (Suppressed)- 44,000,000 Metal Knight's Robot- 8,000,000 Genos (New Parts)- 10,000,000 Saitama (Suppressed)- 95,000,000 Tank Top Tiger- 360,000 Tank Top Black Hole- 530,000 Sea Folk Arc Saitama (Suppressed)- 65,000,000 Sea Monsters- 200,000-800,000 Stinger- 2,460,000 Lightning Max- 1,070,000 Puri Puri Prisoner- 3,100,000 Puri Puri Prisoner Angel Style- 6,200,000 Speed of Sound Sonic- 2,760,000 Sea King (Suppressed)- 10,000,000 Genos- 10,000,000 Sneck- 1,100,000 Sea King (Max)- 20,000,000 Mumen the Rider- 190,000,000 Dear Mumen Rider, Mumen Rider needs to be celebrated because of how kind he is, a rare trait among anime characters who tend to be overly dramatic or cruel for cruelty’s sake. While he’s riding to face Sea King, he stops at a red light, simply because it’s the law. There’s no one else on the road, but Mumen Rider stops because he always does the right thing. In a world filled with selfish heroes, deranged villains, and rampant cynicism, Mumen Rider has found the strength to not only hope for a better future but also do what it takes to make that dream a reality. He’s just a regular person, but he does his best to serve his country. And really, isn’t that the definition of a hero? Mumen Rider also provides a mirror to Saitama’s life. Mumen Rider is the weakest hero we’ve met, but he’s the most celebrated while Saitama is the strongest person on Earth and one of the least liked heroes. Mumen Rider allows the audience to view the anime’s universe through a different lens, adding a new perspective and more depth to the show. Heroes- 2,700-3,000 Alien Conquerors (Boros) Arc Saitama (surpressed)- 90,000,000 Genos- 11,500,000 Bang- 44,000,000 Atomic samurai- 30,000,000 Metal Bat- 17,000,000 Puri Gay prisoner- 7,000,000 Sweet mask- 25,000,000 Tatsumaki - shes like 28 (suppressed)- 72,000,000 Mezalgard- 100,000,000 Geryuganshoop- 45,000,000 Boros (Armor)- 200,000,000 Boros (No Armor)- 275,000,000 Boros - 800,000,000 Boros (SSJ3 (LOL)) 4,000,000,000 Mumen the Rider- 190,000,000,000 Collapsing Star: Roaring Cannon- 7,000,000,000 Serious Punch- 10,400,000,000 Mumen Punch - 100,000,000,000,000,000 Message for Everyone Else: Saitama is not unlimited nor infinite, he has limits and even clear ones at that, he's strong and all but he's not infinite nor beyond it, so stop putting stupid crap listed as his power, he's not infinite, he's not omnipotent, and no He's not a gag character, he's a parody character, and there's a big difference between the 2, also One never said anything about him having Big Bang/universal level punches, that's made up, so stop spewing nonsense, he is not the strongest character in history, and he probably never will be, get over it already